Santa's Helper
by bastet-sachmet
Summary: Christmas is close and Rebecca asks Neal for a big favor: Help her with her voluntary job and play a Christmas elf. First he is everything but thrilled but in the end he helps her. So he ends up playing a Christmas elf and has to face the teasing of Peter, June, Elizabeth and Diana. But that's not the only thing he has to face...[Neal x Rebecca] [Normal life series part 8]
1. Surprise

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Everything belongs to USA Network and Jeff Eastin._

_Author's Note: Well this is a little Christmas story that came up in our minds mostly because we had the crazy idea of Rebecca and Neal in Christmas Elves costumes. Each week until Christmas there will be a new chapter and the last one will be published on Christmas._

_It can be read as stand alone but some things of our one shots are mentioned so you probably should read them first to understand them better. Oh and be warned of the cuteness overload of Neal together with children. ;-)  
_

_Now have fun and let us now what you think and don't forget to read our other stories._

* * *

1.

Neal was never so happy to be home. He simply wanted to drop dead on the sofa till he felt alive again after that day or more after the last days. Either he had to stay in the surveillance van or he was undercover with these sleazy dirty smugglers.  
Halfway upstairs he stopped dead in tracks because there was music coming from his apartment. With a huge question mark above his head Neal entered his home to find the most surrealistic scene he could walk into.  
Rebecca stood at the oven preparing dinner like it seemed and danced along to the music that was loud like there would be a concert going on. Mozzie sat on the sofa with a book, a glass of wine and a piece of cheesecake like nothing was going on.  
"What happened here?"  
"Oh Neal, you are home. That's great I am almost done." Rebecca jumped into his arms and kissed him.  
"You are cooking?"  
"Yes, I thought you might need that after these rough days."  
"That's nice of you."  
The sound of boiling sauce made her turn around.  
"Oh damn."  
By the time she managed to get the pot from the oven everything around looked like it got sprinkled with red color including herself.  
"What are you cooking?"  
"Self made pasta," she smiled proud.  
"You know how to make pasta?"  
"I showed her" Mozzie explained over his book.  
"Yes and he also had this original Italian recipe for sauce arrabiata and I bought Parmesan and also made cheesecake as dessert."  
"Which is even better than Elle's. Still trying to find out why."  
"He already ate two pieces."  
Neal looked back and forth somewhere between confusion, amusement and the feeling he stepped into the twilight zone.  
"Some time ago you two would have killed each other."  
"I never would do that," Rebecca insisted.  
"And I would never do this in June's house."  
"Glad to hear you behave here." Neal chuckled.  
"We are always good and now sit down. Dinner is ready," she told with a motherly tone.  
The amusement overpowered any other feeling and Neal followed her orders. While she put everything in bowls Mozzie set the table. Within minutes the three of them sat together for dinner. With a teasing smile Neal looked at Rebecca.  
"I think I can get used to that."  
"Don't even think I will cook for you every day."  
"I am hurt."  
"Good more for me," Mozzie snickered and started to put some noodles on his plate.  
"You don't even know if this is good."  
"I do, Neal, because we made some trial noodles."  
"Did he taste himself through dinner before dinner?" Neal asked Rebecca mockingly teasing her.  
"I needed to know if this is good," she simply replied.  
"When it's Mozzie approved it has to be good."  
"I am flattered you trust me, mon frère."  
Now curious Neal dug into the pasta and seconds later he look astonished at Rebecca.  
"It's more than good."  
"Oh, good. I was afraid that all my efforts would have been wasted."

A little later after dinner Neal got suspicious something was up when she snuggled up to him when he was cleaning the dishes. Mozzie's chuckle made it worse.  
"Do you want to ask something?"  
"Actually I want to," she batted her lashes, "You know Christmas is around the corner..."  
"There are still two weeks left," he interrupted.  
"Let me finish. I told you a week ago I am doing this voluntary stuff and around Christmas we organize a family Sunday where we dress up as elves."  
"And?"  
"It's this Sunday."  
"So you can't stay?"  
"Oh I planned to stay but I wanted to ask if you could come too."  
Baffled he looked at her thinking she went nuts.  
"Why?"  
"Because we are short this year because a lot of people got sick for longer and there are always a lot of children who need to be entertained and we're already short on people each year and … Could you be a Christmas elf?"  
Mozzie snorted in laughter what made Neal think he already knew she was about to ask this.  
"Me? An elf? I don't think I look like an elf."  
"Does anyone of those guys do?" Mozzie threw in highly amused.  
"I don't know."  
"It's still in your radius, don't worry. You don't even need Mozzie to control the anklet. Pretty please?"  
"You look cute with this "little girl is begging for cookies" look."  
"Don't distract me."  
"Yeah, please no distraction with me around."  
"Moz, what are you even thinking?"  
Mozzie snorted again and went back to his book.  
"So do you come? I am sure the kids will love you and they aren't that bad. It's an offer for the parents in the neighborhood to drop them off and get the last presents for them or simply enjoy an evening anticipating Christmas."  
"I don't have a chance, do I?"  
"Not really if you want to spend some time with me."  
"About what age range are we talking?"  
"Two years up to ten years old."  
"Oh have fun, guys," Mozzie interfered again.  
"You know sometimes he reminds me of Waldorf and Stattler from Muppets," Rebecca said loud enough for Mozzie to hear it.  
"I know what you mean. So tell me how bad is the costume I have to wear?"  
Rebecca's face lit up and she vanished into his walk in closet only to come back with two huge bags.  
"You would look dreadful misplaced in those costumes we keep so I took the freedom to buy you something."  
"Why isn't this surprising me? But where did you get the money for this?"  
"Oh I have my sources."  
Neal looked aside to Mozzie who acted like he was alone.  
"June?"  
"Maybe."  
With a happy face like it was already Christmas she unpacked his costume. It contained black velvet suit pants, a red tunic style shirt, a black belt with a hilarious big golden buckle, elf ears and a red elf hat. The scared look on Neal's face made Rebecca laugh.  
"It's only half as bad as it looks right now. You want to try it?"  
"Can I back out?"  
"No way, mon frère."  
"Who asked you, Moz?"  
"But he is right. You said yes. Shall I show you mine?"  
"You brought yours along?"  
"Of course. Wait I change into it."  
Before he could say yes she jumped up and went into the bathroom.  
"I have the feeling your girlfriend is a holiday enthusiastic," Mozzie remarked.  
"I got that feeling a week ago."  
Neal used the time to finish cleaning up. Some minutes later Rebecca came out again. She wore red and white striped tights, a green velvet strapless dress that ended shortly above her knees and a short green velvet jacket with fake fur trim and golden embroidery. She wore her hair open under the green elf hat and Neal had to admit she looked even cuter with elf ears.  
"Wow, I have never seen such a gorgeous Christmas elf."  
"Dito...," Mozzie added.  
"So, will you be my plus one Christmas elf?"  
"Okay, you got me but we won't tell anyone where we're going. And that also counts for you, Moz!"  
"Mon frère, I hate to break that down to you but your girlfriend had already talked Mrs. Suit into organizing the catering."  
"Did you tell her that I...?"  
"I only said I will ask you."  
"Great, she will take hundreds of photos or worst case bring Peter along."  
"Hey, you're doing a good thing there. Reading fairytale to the kids or playing and singing with them etc. It is for a very good cause. We have small presents for them, cookies... and Mozzie, you're also coming. You can also be an elf or a reindeer."  
"What?" The squeaking sound of rising panic was amusing, "You already had your revenge."  
"I bet you're a great storyteller or you can tinker something with them."  
"Do I look like Tinkerbell to you?"  
"Not yet."  
"Yet? Don't tell me..."  
With a big malicious smile she got one of those mean red and green colored elf costumes out of the second bag.  
"Under no circumstances I will wear THAT!" he squealed higher than before. Neal cracked up laughing.  
"That's great. Elle will love it!"  
"I hope so." Rebecca giggled herself and threw the costume over to him. Mozzie stepped away like it was a poisonous animal.  
"Don't make such a fuss about it."  
"You got the nice costume."  
"What leads me to the idea...Neal you should try it on."  
For a moment Neal looked shocked and Mozzie was about to tease him for this but before he got a chance Neal grabbed the clothes and went to change.  
"You really want me to wear this?" Mozzie asked pleadingly.  
"That was a joke. I got you something similar like Neal. But you got a green shirt."  
She handed him the bag so he could take a look at it she was right.  
"Don't ever scare me like this again."  
"That was worth your face."  
"You are an evil genius of social interaction."  
"Thanks."  
"Rebecca I know I said I come with you but this costume...I look like Santa Claus junior." Neal lamented when he came back. Both looked at him and bit their tongues.  
"Neal, you are wearing the belt too high. And you need to gain some pounds to be Santa junior. You should thank me I saw this coming."  
She threw a vest at him in the same black velvet the pants were made of. Neal pulled it over and went to look at himself at his tall mirror.  
"Ok I can live with that."  
Mozzie rummaged inside the other bag and let out a relieved sigh she also got a vest for him.  
"Well then, everyone got a costume and is happy. Oh there is something you should know before."  
"Who else is coming?" Neal asked surrendering.  
"June with her youngest grandchild. But that wasn't what I wanted to say. For the children we pretend to be real elves and made up what kind of job we have at Santa's headquarter."  
Neal pulled her close with a smile.  
"And what does my favorite elf do at Santa's headquarter?"  
"I take care of the reindeers."  
"Why this? I thought you would be the high honorable elf who takes care of the naughty and nice list."  
"No, that would scare the children. It must be something funny they can relate to on some point. Like painting the toys. This is something your elf ego could do. And Mozzie can be the elf who controls the toys are ok or who creates new toys. The little ones will love this."  
"She has a point there. The kids should feel save and secure there and should have a peaceful day to remember." Mozzie pointed out.  
"That's true and which kid doesn't like the reindeers? Most of them know all names."  
"I can picture this even if the most popular reindeer will always be Rudolph." Neal said with a smirk and a side glance to Mozzie who was taking another glass of wine.


	2. Intermezzo

_Thanks for the reviews guys. Well some things remain a secret till they are published but be sure the story is already finished. If we delay it's because we are forgetful. Now have fun and hit the shiny little review button a lot._

* * *

2.

It was Sunday noon and Elizabeth was already in full event planner state. She hurried everyone around to make sure they were finished by the time the children come. Rebecca had forced Neal and Mozzie to come with her earlier to help Elizabeth and the other volunteers. She really enjoyed the nervousness in him because they were out of his radius contrary to what she said two days earlier. Elizabeth came over to her with a facial expression somewhere between a frown and a smirk.  
"Is it possible you didn't tell him he is allowed to be here?"  
"Nope."  
"He doesn't know Peter is coming too?"  
"Nope." Rebecca smiled.  
"Oh this is going to be fun. Especially when Diana appears."  
"Diana?"  
"He didn't tell about her?"  
"Uhm no. She isn't an ex, or?"  
"No, don't be afraid. She is a colleague and she got a child a few months ago. Neal sometimes annoys the hell out of her and Peter thought it would cheer her up to see Neal as an elf."  
"Oh I think it will. How old is the baby?"  
"Theo must be five months now." Elizabeth thought aloud.  
"Aww still a little cutie. Now I can't wait to see Neal's face."  
"Or Mozzie's. He grew fond of little Theo. Who knows why. Excuse me the next load of cookies is coming."  
Elizabeth vanished to the front door of the community center to help with the arrived cookies. Content Rebecca looked around. There were till two hours left and the refurbishing was almost done, the volunteers were almost completely present and Elizabeth managed it to get a lot of cookie donations. The only thing missing were the guy who should play the Santa Claus later that afternoon and the hot chocolate for their guests.  
"What's my favorite elf thinking?" Neal approached her from behind.  
"Wondering how fast all this is done. The last years we made it just in time."  
"You didn't had Elle to help."  
"She is really a big help. Mr O'Connel already booked her for next years summer festival."  
"Mr O'Connel?"  
"He is the manager of this center."  
"That's good she got more jobs out of this."  
"It is. I almost felt bad she offered to do this pro bono."  
"Does anyone know who this guy in the impromptu locker room is who smells like cheap rum, old cigars and things my nose refuses to define?" Mozzie came over to them. Two other volunteers came closer.  
"What guy?" Rebecca asked.  
"About Neal's size and that kind of guy I wouldn't allow to come close to children."  
"Sounds like Larry..." one of the other volunteers answered.  
"I thought we made him go?" the other one stated astonished.  
"I thought this too. Mortimer should play Santa." Rebecca told and looked around to find said man.  
"He is sick."  
"We don't have a Santa?"  
The two volunteers looked at each other really unhappy.  
"I think no Santa is better than this guy. Why do these guys always have the name Larry?" Mozzie ranted.  
"Wait a second. I think I have an idea. Rebecca, the costume his here?"  
"Yes, why are you asking Neal?"  
"I know someone who would be a perfect Santa."  
With a mischievous smile Neal went over to Elizabeth.  
"Hey Elle."  
Elizabeth jumped involuntarily because she was checking her list.  
"Neal, gosh, don't scare me."  
"Sorry, I just wanted to ask if Peter has some important things to do today."  
"No..."  
"We have a Santa costume but no Santa." Neal stated. With a frown she looked at him till it dawned her.  
"Wait...you want... Peter should play Santa?"  
"Why not?"  
"Oh gosh that is hilarious."  
"Will you ask him?"  
"Yeah, I do. Oh I need to make pictures of this."  
"Christmas cards?"  
"What else?!"  
With a snicker she went to call her husband. With a happy smile Neal went back to Rebecca.  
"Problem solved. Peter will play Santa even if he doesn't know it by now."  
"Great the suit playing Santa...if you think about it...Santa is the ultimate suit, did you never realize?"  
"Moz, calm down, take a deep breath. Santa isn't a fed. He is just a fictional character." Neal calmed him down before the paranoia would have her way again with Mozzie. The smaller one took a few deep breaths.  
"Yeah everything is fine. I am just making a fool out of myself."  
"Good boy." Rebecca held a cookie under his nose. He shot her a dirty look but took the cookie non the less.  
"And Moz?"  
"What?"  
"Please no conspiracies about Santa or the government today."  
"Aliens?"  
"If it has nothing to do with those two topics and it entertains the kids..."  
"Well then I have to prepare the handcrafting area." Mozzie went with a happy face.  
"He really is like a male Tinkerbell." Rebecca snickered. Neal made a face what made her laugh hard.  
"That's weird."  
"I know. What does MY favorite elf do now?"  
"I have no idea."  
"Not?"  
"No, I also have no idea what I should do around here."  
"Why don't you stay with me and read to the children? We could take turns and it would prevent me getting hoarse."  
"I think even this will still sound sexy."  
"Neal! These room are soon filled with kids. You should behave."  
"I am behaving." he smirked at her.  
"Sure thing."


	3. About elves and children

3.

More than an hour later Neal helped finishing the decoration at the entrance when Peter finally came. He made a face like he had to break down some bad news. Neal saw him first and started to grin in malicious joy.  
"Hey Peter."  
"You!"  
"I didn't do it." Neal replied in a reflex.  
"Of course you did it. Who else should tell Elle to ask me play Santa?"  
"Rebecca?"  
Peter eyed him suspicious.  
"You two made this up."  
"We didn't."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Oh hun, there you are finally." Elizabeth came over and hugged Peter, "And don't accuse Neal for what ever you think he did."  
"He told you they need a new Santa."  
"Yes and it was my decision to ask you. It was the easiest way."  
Peter shot Neal a glance that told "I am not finished yet" and followed Elizabeth to the recreation area they had built.  
"How bad did he take it?" Mozzie asked from around the corner.  
"Better than I thought. I think we should get dressed."  
"It would. The kids are supposed to arrive in half an hour."  
"Well then Mr Tinker …..."  
Within five minute Neal got another dirty look. With a childish snicker he followed Mozzie to the impromptu lockers.

When they came back Rebecca waited for them also dressed up with two mugs and an excited smile.  
"Isn't this great?"  
"What exactly?" Neal asked.  
"That we are here all together. Oh and here your hot chocolate."  
"Without marshmallows?" Mozzie asked disappointed.  
"This is only the one to try if it is good. When the children are here we serve them with marshmallows. And we have a lot of cake and cookies. Elle also managed to get sandwiches and coffee if you need something else. She is marvelous."  
"That's true. And I heard something about hot chocolate?" Peter came over with an amused smirk on his face because of Neal's costume.  
"I get you one." Rebecca left.  
"You don't need to smirk, Peter."  
"Oh yes I need to because I know something you don't know." Peter bounced on his heels.  
"What?"  
"Oh Elle had a great idea."  
"I am afraid this means no good, mon frère."  
"It's not like we are pulling a stunt like you two use to do."  
"Just tell it, Peter."  
"Diana will come."  
"What?" both men shrieked.  
"Please tell me you didn't spill the secret." Elizabeth gave Peter a peck on the cheeks.  
"Elizabeth please tell me he makes a joke." Neal pleaded.  
"I am so sorry, Neal, but we thought it would be a great idea."  
"Oh it is. This is Theo's first Christmas." Mozzie told excited.  
"Sometimes we could think you are his godfather or something like this." Peter stated. Neal and Mozzie just looked at each other knowingly.  
"But I am deeply sorry, suit. We need to go to our stations." Mozzie left.  
"Stations?"  
"I'll explain it later. You can help me with the cookies." Elizabeth pulled Peter along with her.  
"I hope I can taste some."  
With a confused gaze Rebecca went past them armed with a tray with cookies and pieces of cake for the first children.  
"What was that about?"  
"Peter behaving like a kid?"  
"I thought that was your part?" she shot back smiling. Neal stole a cookie and smiled at her.  
"Not always."

Some minutes later the first children arrived. They did a last check up on the reading area when Rebecca got called. They turned around and a four years old little girl jumped up and down before them.  
"Hi Becca, I hope to see you. Can you give Santa my letter?"  
Rebecca knelt down and smiled at the little girl.  
"Hey Tina, of course I will do this."  
"Thank you. Is this your friend?"  
Neal felt like he got analyzed by the girl.  
"Yes, this is Neal. Neal meet my little friend Tina. She lives two floors under me."  
He mimicked Rebecca's actions and knelt down.  
"Nice to meet you, Tina."  
"Do you live in our world too?"  
Rebecca giggled about Neal's confusion.  
"He does but sshhh. No one can know we live among you."  
Tina giggled and hugged Rebecca tight.  
"Becca?"  
"Yes, Tina?"  
"Is Neal your special friend?"  
"Special friend?"  
"Yes! Mommy said there are friends and a special friend you like to live with forever. Like mommy and daddy do."  
"Well yes, he is what your mommy calls a special friend."  
Tina let go of Rebecca and tilted her head at Neal.  
"Is something wrong?" he asked carefully.  
"I like you."  
"You do?"  
"Yes, because Becca smiles more." Tina explained with the sincerity of a four years old.  
"Thanks, she makes me smile too."  
"Neal?"  
He chuckled about Tina's tone. It somehow reminded him of Rebecca when she wanted to ask him something important.  
"Yes?"  
"Do elves have babies too?"  
"Uhm..." helplessly he looked at Rebecca who turned beet red and was helpless herself.  
"Sometimes. You have to know elves live a long live and only a few babies are born each year because we would be too many elves soon if it would be more."  
"Too much?"  
"Yes, there would be too much of us." Rebecca stepped in again with a nervous edge in her tone.  
"Makes sense."  
Her mother yelled for Tina and she ran back to get some hot chocolate.  
"Gosh, that was awkward."  
"It was." Neal agreed with her.  
"I expected her to ask next if we want a baby."  
For a moment he looked at her puzzled.  
"That would have been bad."

A little later Neal and Rebecca were surrounded by seven children and she had started to read one of the short stories about Christmas. She had Tina on her lap and he had the "honor" to have Tina's two years old little brother on his lap because he took an instant liking on Neal. The children happily munched away the cookies and listened concentrated. After the story the children went somewhere else and Neal wanted to get up for a cookie refill. When he turned he almost stumbled over a little three years old boy.  
"Hey buddy, don't you want to do something different?" Neal knelt down next to him.  
"No..."  
"Not? Why?"  
"The others will make fun of me."  
"You think?"  
"Yes, they always do!"  
"Why?"  
"Can't make things."  
"You aren't good with making things? Shall I tell you a secret?"  
Neal sat down again and tried to lock eyes with the little boy.  
"Secret?"  
"Yes, when I was little I wasn't good with those things too."  
"You were?" hopefully the boy looked up.  
"Yes, I swear. What's your name? I am Neal."  
"Will..."  
"Nice to meet you, Will. Is there something you want to do but don't dare?"  
The boys gaze went over to the handcrafting station where Mozzie was helping some children to make a Christmas star out of paper as decoration.  
"You want to make some decoration?"  
"But I can't!"  
"I bet you can. You know the elf over there is a good friend of mine. Do we want to go over and ask if he could help you?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Just give it a try, huh?"  
"Ok..."  
Will got up and immediately grabbed Neal's hand. He gave the boy a reassuring smile and together they went over to Mozzie. Neal put a hand on his friends shoulder to make himself notice.  
"Moz?"  
"Yes?"  
"I would like you to meet my little friend Will. He would like to make paper star but sadly has two left hands."  
"Hi Will, I think we can find a way for you to make something."  
"Really?"  
"Of course! Come and sit down next to me. First you can help me with mine. What do you think?"  
"I help!" Will yelled happy and sat down on the little chair next to Mozzie. Neal knelt down again and faced the boy.  
"You ok?"  
"Yes."  
"I can go now?"  
Will nodded and looked at Mozzie expecting. With a satisfied smile Neal turned around to get the cookie refill finally to find himself nose to nose with Rebecca.  
"Hi." she giggled embarrassed he caught her.  
"Searching for me?" he asked and linked arms with her.  
"Not really. I was curious how he reacts to Moz."  
"And?"  
"And I am proud of my boyfriend to handle this so clever and nice. I think Mozzie will help him to get over his insecurities. It's somehow weird he is so calm with them around."  
"I know. You don't hear this from me but when it comes to children he is the first in line to help."  
"I see this right now. But you are good with kids too."  
"Peter would say it's because I am a Peter Pan."  
"Funny pick."  
"Huh?"  
"Peter...Peter Pan."  
Both chuckled and got ready for the next group to read.

They still waited to get a new plate when someone little bumped into Neal. Surprised he turned around.  
"Got you!"  
"Hey Samantha."  
He looked up from her to see June coming a few steps behind her granddaughter.  
"I never would have thought you would be good as elf." the elderly lady smiled and hugged him.  
"You have to thank Rebecca for it."  
"That's too much of an honor." Rebecca blushed.  
"And you are Neal's girlfriend?" Samantha asked curious.  
"That's true. Your grandma told me a lot about you."  
"And Neal told me about you. You are more beautiful than he said."  
Neal chuckled next to her while Rebecca tried to not blush again.  
"Samantha, sweetie, do you want something?" June helped her out.  
"Hot chocolate!"  
"Do you want to come over with us then? It's Neal's turn to read a story."  
"Yes!"  
"Well I take the cookies and go over and you and Neal follow when you got your hot chocolate. Is this ok?"  
"Yes, but don't start without us."  
"We can't without Neal."  
Rebecca got the tray and got accompanied by June.  
"You are glowing, dear."  
"I do what?"  
"You glow. You have this happy content self satisfied glow. Did something happen?"  
"Except the usual chaos?"  
"Yes."  
"Just proud of Neal how good he deals with this afternoon."  
"He has a kind heart and even more when it comes to children. I always pictured him being a good father when it's time."  
"Why?" Rebecca asked intrigued by June's statement.  
"The way he acts around Samantha. And what did he do before I came?"  
"He encouraged a three years old boy to try handcrafting when he thought he couldn't do this."  
June simply smiled and nodded in response. Only a minute later Neal and Samantha came to them. Excited the girl took a seat between Neal and Rebecca.


	4. Surprises, stories and seeing Santa

_Thanks for the reviews guys. We appreciate each of them. Now have fun with the next chapter and don't forget to continue reviewing. It's the only payment an author can get. _

* * *

4.

While he read Neal was surprised the children listened as intensely as the other children did with Rebecca. He started to like it and voluntarily took the next round of reading too. After that they made a small pause to get some coffee and a sandwich after all the cookies. They sat down at a table when Mozzie came over with little Will who held proudly a self made Christmas star in his hands.  
"Neal! See, I can do it!"  
"That's great. That's one of the best stars I ever saw."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really."  
With happy giggles the boy ran over to his mother and showed her what he did. Mozzie watched it with a smile.  
"The little one just needed someone who showed him how it works."  
"I thought so." Neal told and offered Mozzie his still fresh coffee.  
"With a little more practice he probably become more skillfully than other kids his age."  
"Don't get funny ideas." Rebecca warned him.  
"You start to sound like Peter."  
"I am honored you finally don't say suit anymore." Peter laughed from behind them. Mozzie rolled his eyes and left it unremarked.  
"Using your short delay?" Neal teased Peter.  
"Could say so. It's more getting a break. You would be surprised how many cookies a toddler can eat if you let them."  
"Enough to make their parents regret it later because they will be crying all night thanks to hurting tummies." Rebecca explained.  
"I guess so. And you three? No problems on the diaper front?"  
"Actually only a small amount of the children still need diapers." Mozzie lectured.  
"But speaking of diaper front." Neal nodded towards the entrance where a really pissed off Diana tried to make her way through the crowd with the stroller. Much to everyone's surprise it was Mozzie who got up to help her out. By the time they arrived at the table Neal managed to get a hot chocolate and some cake for Diana to prevent her from getting all SheHulk on them. Mozzie already had Theo out of his stroller and carried him. Peter frowned surprised because the Diana he knew would have killed Mozzie for this in an instant.  
"Hey guys."  
"Hey Diana. You look worn out?" Peter replied.  
"More annoyed. It's hard to get a parking lot around here."  
"You are ok with Mozzie holding Theo?"  
"Yeah, why shouldn't I?" Diana asked seriously puzzled.  
"Because it's Mozzie?"  
"I am still present." Mozzie reminded Peter and sat down next to Rebecca to get away from the agent. Rebecca turned a little bit to have a better view on Theo who looked around curious. She started to play with the baby. Neal and Peter kept an close eye on Diana if she would jump at Rebecca for this but much to their surprise nothing happened. Seconds later Rebecca realized she didn't introduced herself.  
"Oh uhm, hi...I am Rebecca." she said with red cheeks.  
"I thought so. Peter told me you are with Neal. Seems like Theo likes you."  
"He is just adorable."  
"He is as long as he is calm."  
"Had a rough night?"  
"Don't ask."  
"Mind if I take him?"  
"No, it's not a problem."  
With a big grin Rebecca took Theo from Mozzie and continued playing with him.  
"It's amazing." Diana stated after a few moments.  
"What?" Neal asked.  
"Theo normally is wary of strangers."  
"What makes me wonder why he is ok with Mozzie." Peter inquired.  
"Because Moz looks after him from time to time."  
Three confused gazes hit Diana.  
"Why are you looking like it's an alien invasion?" Mozzie asked a bit hurt.  
"Because it's weird." Neal answered.  
"More than weird." Peter added.  
"He just happens to be the best babysitter I can find. Even if I still wait for the moment he shows Theo how to pick locks."  
"I never would do that without your permission."  
"I am touched."  
Theo happily babbled in Rebecca's arms and it was obvious she was fascinated by the little boy. Neal came closer to her and also started to play with Theo.  
"I always said you are just a big kid." Peter laughed.  
"Who outsmarted you more than once."  
"Maybe that's why Rebecca can handle him." Diana snickered. Neal and Rebecca looked at her puzzled.  
"Why?"  
"Because you know how to handle kids."  
"I know no one would expect this because I look so nerdy and so but I love kids. That's why I am doing this here and …...I need to go back to the reading area."  
Rebecca suddenly gave Theo to Neal and more flee than went to the reading area.  
"What was that?" Diana asked baffled.  
"You get used to that." Neal smiled and gave Theo to her. He caught Rebecca in the middle of her preparations and sneaked up to her.  
"Hey gorgeous."  
"Please don't."  
Confused he made her turn around and saw she was red like a tomato.  
"Did we say something?"  
"No! It's... this is not the right place to tell."  
"Wait, is this because if the topic?"  
"Which topic?" she feigned ignorance.  
"Kids..."  
"Like I said not the right place."  
"But you will tell tonight?"  
"I promise."  
They finished the preparations together and barely sat down when Diana came over with Theo.  
"Neal, Rebecca, could you look after him? Only as long as a hot chocolate lasts?"  
"Sure, come here Theo, Rebecca will read us a story."  
With a thankful gaze Diana gave Neal her son. Curious Theo looked what happened and gave Neal a happy smile. Rebecca sighed wholehearted and picked up the book. Within minutes all seats around them were taken and she started to read another story. She found it really hard to concentrate on reading when Neal was playing with Theo to keep him silent so the other children could listen. More than happy the story was over Rebecca closed the book again and looked over to Neal.  
"Neal, I get a refill."  
"Ok, we stay here." he replied with a happy face still entertaining Theo. With another sigh she went over to Elizabeth. June stood there too and Rebecca got the weird feeling the two women talked about either Neal or her.  
"Hey, Elle, I need a refill again."  
"I am still wondering the kids eat so much while listing to your stories. You and Neal have a way to read that even makes adults stay and listen."  
"I would say we are naturals?"  
"Like you two are naturals with kids." June added.  
"Yeah, he is." Rebecca replied lost in thoughts looking behind her to Neal. Elizabeth and June only smirked.  
"You only need to read one more story till it's time for Santa." Elizabeth told her.  
"I know. Is Peter still pissed off because he has to play Santa?"  
"He arranged himself with it."  
"Samantha can't wait till it's time. It was really a good idea to come here."  
"I guess no child can. I better go and see if Peter is getting ready."  
"And I go back to Neal before he ends up with every toddler here."  
"Would be a cute picture." Diana came over snickering.  
"Yeah..."  
"I come with you and get the little cutie before Neal becomes infantile."  
"I don't think this will happen so fast." June defended him.  
"You'll never know."  
When Diana picked up Theo Rebecca thought she saw disappointment in Neal's face for a moment but shook her head to get that thought out of her head.  
"Hey little man, do we wanna see what uncle Mozzie is doing?"  
Diana went over to Mozzie who was a bit surprised.  
"It's really cute how he reacts to Theo, don't you think, Neal?"  
"You should have seen him after the little one was born."  
"I think I have an idea. Well it's your turn to read. I have to help Peter."  
"Why?"  
"Because each present is labeled with the child's name. The parent's bring those with them."  
"Smart move."  
"Was my idea years ago." Rebecca told proud.  
"I should have think of this. Well then go and help our Santa."  
He gave her a peck on the cheeks.  
"And will you be our helping elf later?"  
"Huh?"  
"We need at least three people to search for the right presents."  
"Peter will kill me."  
"Please?" she gave him a puppy look.  
"Ok, I'll help."  
"That's my cute elven boyfriend."  
"Are you making fun of me?"  
"I never would do that and you need to entertain this merry crowd here."  
Rebecca pointed at the children that gathered around them.  
"Always at your service."

The sound of a bell announced it was time to see Santa. With happy yells the children ran to the door that lead to the room next to the hall where everything was set. Two volunteers made the children stay in line to make it easier for everyone while Neal sneaked past them to keep his promise to help with the presents. When he entered the room he couldn't help himself and started to chuckle about Peter in the costume. Elizabeth stood at the side armed with her camera to make pictures. Rebecca came over and grabbed Neal's arm.  
"You come with me, my gorgeous elf."  
"What went into you?"  
A dirty look towards the two female volunteers on the other side of Peter made Neal understand what was going on.  
"Just making a point where this elf belongs to."  
"Like your love bites aren't enough of a mark."  
"You tunic covers them." Rebecca stated dry and make him stand between her and Peter. Only seconds later the first children came in and went over to Peter in his Santa costume sitting on a huge chair. After the first children it was obvious to Neal the volunteers knew most of them by name and got the right present before Peter could ask for it. With every happy face Peter got more and more into a holiday mood and soon he acted really Santa-like. Neal didn't let the chance pass by to give the children he knew by name their present personally much to Rebecca's amusement. After an hour it was over and most of the children already went home with their parents. They looked if a present was left over or a child was without a present when Neal's gaze went to a tiny present. He read the label and had to smile.  
"Diana?" he called her from across the room.  
"What's up?"  
"I guess this is for Theo."  
"For Theo?" Diana asked confused and tried to balance her sleeping son to get the present. With a smile she recognized the handwriting like Neal did seconds before.  
"Elizabeth you didn't need to do this."  
"Every child gets a present today, also Theo."  
"Thank you." Diana said seriously touched. A little bit helpless she looked around because she wanted to open the present.  
"I take him." Rebecca offered and got sleeping Theo. She softly rocked him while Diana unwrapped the present which was a sweater with "My mom is FBI" written on it.  
"I guess that scares every mean toddler away." Neal joked.  
"I hope so, we don't want stupid girls meet him, don't we?" Diana shot back.  
"Ouch that was foul play."  
"You can take that, Neal." Peter stated. June stepped closer to Rebecca to take a closer look at Theo.  
"I guess this little guy will be a charmer later."  
"Why?"  
"Because he already has wrapped everyone around his little finger's". June laughed.  
"That's true." Diana also laughed and they went to get ready to leave. While Diana packed everything into the basket underneath the seat of the stroller Rebecca kept Theo. Neal stood a few steps away and watched her when June came closer.  
"She looks good with a child in her arms."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Nothing, Neal." June smiled and went to grab Samantha's stuff.


	5. Epilogue or All about elven babies

_So guys, here we go with the last chapter. Have fun and Merry Christmas!_

* * *

5.

Finally back home Neal went straight to the closet and changed into some normal clothes. Rebecca watched him vanish with a smile and helped herself with some wine. When he came back dressed in sweatpants and shirt she stood on the patio with a glass of wine wrapped in her coat.  
"Don't you want to come inside?" he asked her confused.  
"A moment, please."  
"What's up? Your mood was a bit weird today."  
"It was?" Rebecca turned around astonished.  
"Yes. What was bothering you?"  
"Nothing..." she looked away shyly.  
"Rebecca, don't avoid it. I know something is up."  
"It's stupid."  
"I thought you know by now this statement won't work." Neal told her softly.  
With a sigh she went inside again and put her coat over a chair.  
"I am confused."  
"Confused? Why?"  
Neal grabbed the second glass and took a sip to give her time to talk. He watched her intensely and he could tell she was fighting with herself over something.  
"It's...so stupid. No, don't interrupt me." she warned him, " I asked you to come along to help us. That's all I wanted. But I think I should have known by now I get more than I want with you around. It's not like that didn't happen before."  
"About what are you talking?" Neal asked now as confused as Rebecca seemed to be.  
"US! I mean more or less. Ok it's more than less. I never wanted to become one of those annoying women who can only think about this. I mean I am a smart woman who lives her own life not depending on anyone else than herself. Those ideas are stupid."  
She walked up and down talking with her hands like a maniac.  
"Rebecca, what exactly are you talking about?"  
"Kids! You are so damn cute with kids and June said you would be a good father and I think she is right with this. You are so kindhearted but it would be foolish to think something like this could ever happen. If I ever have kids I don't want them to grow up with the fear there might come the day they will only see their dad on visiting days in jail! And it would be foolish to think you would stop being who you are. I am not a fool and …...damn why do you need to be so cute with kids?"  
Neal put the glass away and pulled her into a hug.  
"You think I am cute with kids?" he asked with humor in his voice.  
"That's the only thing you have to say about that?"  
"For the moment."  
"Yes, I think you are cute."  
"That's why you suddenly left when you had Theo?"  
"Yeah... and while you took care of him I had a hard time to concentrate on reading." she admitted embarrassed.  
"Why?"  
"Oh Neal..."  
"What?"  
"You can't think of the reason?" he heard her saying into his shoulder. It took him a few seconds.  
"Oh, you thought about …...OH."  
"I am sorry."  
"For what?"  
"Being so foolish. Maybe I should go home."  
"I hoped you would stay."  
"I don't know."  
"Why?"  
"I need to sort all this out in my head."  
"You aren't the only one." Neal whispered into her ear what made her shiver. Rebecca couldn't say if she shivered because she hoped he had similar thoughts or because his lips touched her earlobe.  
"Only one?"  
"Who needs to sort these things out."  
Baffled she leaned back and locked eyes with him.  
"You thought about it too?"  
"I did. When you rocked Theo I thought you would be a great mom. Plus June gently tried to push me there."  
"June?"  
"I know. She isn't the harmless old lady everyone thinks she is."  
"No, she manipulates us."  
"She simply nudges people into the right direction."  
"No matter what. But it's rubbish to think about those things. It's too early and..."  
"What?"  
"You said yourself that you don't know if you can live a normal life and I don't think that being on the run is an appropriate lifestyle for children."  
"Rebecca, look at me. I know you think you're making a fool of yourself right now but you don't. I know that the life I lived for so long wouldn't give me the opportunity to have a family of my own. I never thought I would feel that kind of comfortable again with my life and with my work as a CI. I didn't expect I would be able to trust my friends again and find someone so gorgeous like you. And it's great to come home to know there is someone waiting for me and happy to see me."  
"Do you mean me or Mozzie cause we both are here quite often..."  
"Of course I meant you. You're right. We don't know each other for long but isn't it good to know that we both can imagine a possible future together?"  
"So that means you're thinking we could... ?"  
"Who knows what the future brings us. I only know you are the one after a long time that made me think about it. And be assured I don't intend to look like a smashed pumpkin anytime soon."  
"Smashed pumpkin?" Rebecca laughed.  
"You know orange doesn't suit me."  
"But smashed pumpkin? Halloween has been long gone."  
"I wanted to cheer you up."  
"It worked out even if I have to picture you now as huge living pumpkin."  
"Sounds like you are hungry."  
"I am. I really could use something to eat right now. Maybe I go down and ask June if the maids prepared something. You know I never saw me that way but sometimes it's really helpful to have maids around."  
"I know what you mean. I really will miss this if I move out here."  
"I hope you don't plan on it." she kissed him and broke free from his hug.  
"You really want to go down?"  
"You thought that was a joke?"  
"I did." Neal replied baffled.  
"Well then my dear elf, I get some nourishment." Rebecca giggled and went down to June. She was halfway downstairs when the elderly woman crossed her way with a tray.  
"I think I should ask Mozzie to check again for bugs."  
"Why this, my dear?" June asked snickering.  
"I came down to get something to eat before we starve up there."  
"Does Neal plan a big dinner again?"  
"I don't know but I would bet on it."  
"He has a good heart."  
"I know and thanks."  
"For what?" June asked serious puzzled.  
"For nudging us to the right place." Rebecca explained with a thoughtful smile. The old woman understood and smiled in response.  
"You are welcome."  
"Oh and if Moz comes around tonight tell him Neal and I are distracted. He will get the hint."  
"I am sure he will explain this when he comes."  
"He will." Rebecca got the tray and went back to the penthouse. To her astonishment Neal had started to gather everything to make dinner and she wasn't mistaken he planned something big. She put the tray down, gave him a peck and went past him. Confused what this was about Neal followed her with his eyes and saw her vanishing in the back of the apartment so he assumed she wanted to change. Rebecca came back the moment he wanted to start for real. She put her elf hat on his head and put the knife out of his hands before she turned him towards her. For a second he was puzzled but then he realized she wore a sexy elf dress that showed more than it covered along with fitting stockings. He had to smile about it since he knew how much she hated stockings.  
"I think you should forget about dinner." she stated with a seductive smile.  
"I think so to. What are your plans?" he played along with a smug smile.  
"Well I think we can order in something later but for now..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I think since elven babies are born in rare intervals we need to train a bit."  
"Train?"  
"Yes, train."  
Rebecca stepped closer and cupped his face to kiss him.  
"I think I will like that training."


End file.
